


Here's to the Nights

by mysticsushi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, The Replacements tag, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsushi/pseuds/mysticsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Spike and not Xander had been hit by Toth’s split-you-in-two stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration came from Eve6’s “Here’s to the Nights”.

The town dump was probably the one place Xander had never, ever been to before in his life. Once he was walking around in it, he was reminded why he had never been there – it smelled, and that was putting it lightly. The stench was almost a solid, tangible thing made up of rotten eggs, spoiled meat, and things that should have been six feet under the ground.

Of course, the odor of his basement home wasn’t all that much better. Xander sincerely hoped his application for the apartment was accepted, despite his lack of money. Maybe his next job after the construction gig was over would have decent pay and last longer.

Yeah, and maybe all the demons would abandon the Hellmouth for the rest of existence.

Exhausted, Xander collapsed down onto his makeshift bed and thought over the dismal trip to the dump. They had found Toth, the demon they had been looking for, but the weapon he had had was not the axe they were expecting. Toth’s stick had fired bolts of light that looked like they hurt, especially when they hit Spike.

It seemed to Xander that he would never be free of torment, even in the most out of the way place in town. Spike, the peroxide blond of his sweaty fantasies, had been at the dump scavenging. Xander’s mind had kicked into overdrive with naughty thought after naughty thought until breathing had become a problem. Well, the stink probably had something to do with his lack of air, but the thoughts were definitely the major factor.

Xander forced his thoughts back to the demon hunt. Toth had pointed his stick at Buffy and fired, but she dogged just in time. Instead, the bolt had hit Spike square in the chest and sent him flying. After brushing himself off and spouting some threats, the vampire had stormed away. 

The Scoobies had agreed that they needed to know more about Toth’s weapon before they confronted him again. Spike might have been able to walk away, but he was dead; there was no telling what the blast would do to Buffy, even if she was the Slayer.

So Xander ended up alone in his basement, tired and trying desperately not to have thoughts he felt he should not have. He wanted Spike, badly, but he also wanted to be faithful to Anya. Those “improper” thoughts colored the dreams he had when he fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.

He was having a particularly inspiring dream about christening the new apartment with Spike when the sound of knocking woke him. It grew panicked and more insistent as he stumbled out of the pullout bed and up the stairs.

“I don’t think I need to make the usual threats about getting me up,” Xander muttered as he opened the door.

Threats weren’t necessary, considering the object of his dreams was smoldering on the other side of the door, blue eyes pleading.

“Xander, please, let me in,” Spike begged, trying to hid the best he could under his duster.

A few moments passed by before Xander fully realized what was happening. “Oh, yeah, come on in.”

Spike quickly hurried inside and Xander shut the door behind him. The mortal was completely befuddled by Spike’s behavior. There hadn’t been a de-invite spell since his last visit, so Spike didn’t need an invitation. Yet he waited patiently, albeit frantically, in the deadly sun for Xander to give his consent. Spike was also there, in the basement he swore he would never return to.

“Spike, what the hell are you doing here?” Early mornings were not Xander’s most tactful period of the day.

“I woke up this mornin’ in the dump and this was closer then the crypt,” Spike said. “The blast must've knocked me out.”

One of Xander’s eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Um, no, you got up and walked away. See, I remember, because you called us ‘pathetic bints’ before you left. That was not appreciated, by the way.”

It was Spike’s turn to look confused. “I didn’t get up; I was hit and that was that.”

“So I’m supposed to believe that there’s two of you now?” Xander snorted. “What are you up to now, Spike?”

Those melting blue eyes grew round as Spike did an owl impersonation. “Up to? I’m not up to anything. I’m tellin’ you, I woke up in the bleedin’ dump! Why would I make up a story like that and risk bein’ burned to a crisp?”

Looking into those eyes, wide with hurt and indignation, Xander caved and accepted Spike’s story. “Okay, so there are two of you. I guess I want to know why and how?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was that effin’ demon.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Well, we’ll have to call Giles to tell him what’s happened.” The vampire looked so lost, so fragile. Xander made up his mind to do probably one of stupidest things he’d ever done – be nice to Spike. “Why don’t you sit down while I call.”

Spike looked just as surprised as Xander felt. “Um . . . thanks.”

After a brief discussion with Giles, it was determined that Spike and Xander should remain in Xander’s basement until the ex-Watcher could determine what exactly had happened. The pair could go to the magic shop after sunset if something was discovered.

Xander wished it wasn’t Sunday. The construction site was closed on Sunday, which meant he was stuck in the basement with Spike. Not that he hadn’t had fantasies about the very situation, but it was real life, not Xanderland. He had to focus and not let his hormones lead him to do stupid things.

“So,” Xander began, clearing his throat. “I’d offer you some blood, but I pitched what was here after you left.”

“Eh, I’m not that hungry. I can wait.”

Well, there went the one conversation bit Xander had. Time to try a well-honored distraction.

“Do you want to watch some TV?” He crossed the room to retrieve the remote control from the TV tray nightstand. “There’s probably only televangelism and infomercials, but we might get lucky and find something better.”

As his fingers curved around the remote, long pale fingers settled on top of his. Dark brown eyes followed those fingers to the connected arm, the arm to the body, and the body to the face. Wary but steady blue eyes studied him.

“I’m sorry,” Spike said after a moment, removing his hand. Although the fingers were somewhat cool, they left scorching spots on Xander’s skin.

“Hey, no problem.” Xander let go of the remote. “You can have the remote; I’m flexible.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Spike said quietly, not looking at the brunette. “I’m sorry for everythin’. For calling you a pathetic bint, the times I tried to kill you, when I hurt you – everythin’. I’m sorry.”

Xander blinked. Twice. “Who are you, and what have you done with Spike?”

Spike’s head snapped up at the question. “We’ve already been through this, pet.” There was a small amount of hurt in his voice.

“The Spike I know would never apologize for trying to kill anyone, especially me.” Xander crossed his arms. “Unless he was up to something.”

“I am *NOT* up to somethin’!” The vampire jumped up and came within inches of Xander. “This just seemed like the right time to try to make things right.”

Being so close to the object of his rampaging desire caused Xander’s self-control to snap under the pressure of his hormones. A shaky hand reached up and grabbed the back of Spike’s head. Those blue eyes widened, then grew dark as Xander pulled and brought the vampire’s lips to his own.

The kiss was everything and nothing that he had expected or envisioned. Xander had always imagined it would be passionate, like his first kiss with Anya was. In reality, it was tender and hesitant, both men unsure of the motives of the other. Yet it still caused Xander’s knees to wobble, the telltale sign of a great kiss.

Spike was the first to pull back, looking deep into Xander’s eyes. Or he would have, if Xander hadn’t been staring at Spike’s lips with raw longing and determination.

“Are we sure we want to do this?” Spike asked, and Xander could detect fear underneath the sexy accent. He was again struck by the subtle differences in the object of his affection.

“Absolutely,” he breathed, before claiming Spike’s lips again.

Their hands gained momentum and confidence, moving over cloth in a desperate attempt to reach flesh. Somehow they managed to pull the shirts off at the same time, so they only separated once. Half naked, they embraced each other with both mouths and hands.

Xander moaned at the smooth sensation of skin against skin. It was so different form his heterosexual encounters. Spike had hard muscles that matched his own, a strength that made the experience more primal. The brunette didn’t think he had ever been as hard as he was at that moment.

The pair fell down onto the bed, still entwined. Xander took deep breaths between searing kisses so he wouldn’t pass out. The hands attacked the remaining clothing - pulling, tugging, tearing, and pushing until there was nothing separating their bodies.

At the first brush of their erections, both inhaled sharply. The explosion of bliss within Xander’s veins caused his eyes to role up and nonsensical words to spill from his lips. Then he gently thrust his hips to see if he could make it happen again. He succeeded brilliantly.

Spike ventured away from the ecstasy of their kiss first to explore Xander’s body. His mouth and hands traced a path all over, tasting and feeling everything that he could. While there lower bodies were no longer in contact, Xander felt it was still a blissful experience and proceeded to return the favor.

One hand firmly anchored in blond hair, their lips again attached, Xander wrapped a leg around one of Spike’s and grabbed the vampire’s weeping manhood. Quickly understanding what was going to happen, Spike took hold of Xander’s member in turn. They began an unsteady rhythm that increased in tempo until first Spike, then Xander climaxed with a mix of moans and cries.

When he could move, which wasn’t for a solid twenty minutes, Xander managed to stand up and retrieve a wet washcloth. He cleaned himself the best he could, then rinsed it and tossed the cloth to Spike. Once there was no threat of becoming glued together, they collapsed into each other’s arms and fell asleep.

Neither man appreciated the phone call that woke them up several hours alter. Muttering various curses, Xander fumbled for the phone and hit the speaker button.

“What?” he asked crossly. His bad mood was somewhat tempered by the figure snuggled against him.

“Xander, it’s Giles. I-is everything all right?”

The young man sighed. “Yeah, you just woke me up. Early this morning wasn’t exactly peaceful here.”

“Yes, well, you’ll be pleased to know we figured out what happened regarding Spike. Toth’s weapon apparently had the power to split someone in two. Different aspects of the person went into each being. I suspect he was trying to use it on Buffy to separate the Slayer form the, uh, the mortal part of her.”

“Is he dead?” Xander asked, running a hand through Spike’s hair.

“Toth? Yes, Buffy dispatched him earlier. We should be able to do a reversal spell and um, reunite the two Spikes.” There was a pause, in which Xander could hear muffled conversation and what sounded like an angry Watcher. “I’d ask that you please bring your Spike here immediately, Xander. We’ve located the other Spike, and he seems to have gotten Spike’s marvelous wit.”

There was more muffled conversation in the background. “Sure thing. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He hit the disconnect button and turned to Spike, *his* Spike. Xander smiled crookedly, liking the thought. But the smile disappeared as he saw the distress on his companion’s face.

“I suppose I’d better get you to the magic shop,” Xander said. He placed a hand on Spike’s shoulder. “We’ll get you put back and see about finding a place where they can’t disturb us.”

Spike gave him a ghost of a smile, but nothing more. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said quietly.

Xander pulled Spike close and kissed him gently. “You won’t.”

When they arrived at the magic shop half an hour later, the spell had already been set up. The Spike double was leaning against the counter smoking, while everyone else was across the room glaring at him. Giles practically shouted with relief when Xander and his Spike entered the shop.

“You’re here,” Giles said. “Good, we can begin the spell.”

He ushered the two Spikes to stand the middle of some chalk drawings on the floor, which were surrounded by candles. The vampires looked at each other warily, then turned their heads away from each other in dismissal.

Willow forced each head back so it was facing the same way before stepping out of the circle. “Okay, ready?” The two Spikes nodded. “Let the spell be ended.”

And just like that, instead of two Spikes there was one. It wasn’t that they melded together, or that there was smoke or a flash of light. To Xander’s eyes, it was as if one of the Spikes had just disappeared when he blinked his eyes.

“Well, I can’t say that this has been fun,” the intact Spike said. “In fact, if I never see you lot again it will be too soon.” Then he turned on his heal and walked out of the shop.

Xander faced his friends, eager to rejoin with Spike. “I’m going to head back. I’d like to get more then a whopping three hours of sleep.”

“Be careful,” Buffy said, bending to help Giles and Willow clean up the floor.

The brunette caught up with Spike on the outskirts of one of the numerous cemeteries. From his body language, it looked like Spike was angry and Xander couldn’t help but wonder why. The spell had been performed without a hitch; it was supposed to be a happy time for the two of them.

“Spike!” Xander called. “Hey, wait up!”

A faint growl reached his ears before the vampire turned around. “What do you want, whelp?”

As Xander stared into those hard, icy blue eyes, fear began to creep into his heart. “Don’t you remember anything about today?”

“You mean when you bloody pups managed to get me torn in two?” Spike asked with a sneer. “All I remember is gettin’ hit by that blast and being put back together by the witch. Everythin’ else is just a big blur.” A wicked smile curved Spike’s lips. “Why, did somethin’ happen?”

Somehow Xander managed to keep his voice steady. “You uh, broke something and said you’d pay for it.”

Spike snorted. “I’m not payin’ for anythin’. No get lost.”

Xander managed to walk back to his house without incident and he wasn’t quite sure how it happened. His mind was occupied by one thought – Spike didn’t remember. The entire, wonderful day was only in Xander’s memories.

His knees suddenly gave out and he sat down hard on the top step. The events of the past day had changed his life completely, but the one person crucial to the change didn’t’ remember. What was worse, Spike hated him. While Xander had finally come to accept his true feelings for the vampire, Spike hated him.

He sat on the top step for a long time, absolutely still except for the tears that coursed down his cheeks as those cold blue eyes haunted his mind.


End file.
